nightstalkers_developmentalfandomcom-20200214-history
Altendeyes
Project of Nightstalker Description: '''White with light green and blue scales '''Abilities: '''Underwater breathing, more details below '''Location: '''Schlesierland '''Queen: '''Seaglider '''Prime Minister: '''Königsberg '''Diet: Omnivorous diet, mostly bread and fruit Alliances: RainWings and IceWings Appearance Color The main body scales of an Altendeye is pale white with light green. Their wings are the same color, sometimes shades of faint red may be present. Their underscales are blank white, nothing much to their color. Altendeyes have eyes that are colored in shades ranging from pale blue to steel blue. Physical Appearance Altendeyes are relatively small as to their Pyrrhian counterparts, standing at an average height of five feet by nine inches. They have a head that is similar to an IceWing's, but in comparison the shape is more round and has less horns. They have muscular arms and legs, with claws that lack sharpness and curve inwards. Their wings are of a normal size, but can be tucked into positions to minimize body size. The ears of an Altendeye has slightly increased hearing than that of a SandWing's. Examining closely, the tribe has scales that are not thick, rather thin. The scale pattern is mostly not visible, but a few lines can be seen on the wing. Location Country Location The tribe resides in the northwestern hemisphere of the dragon planet on Schlesierland, a continent roughly the size of Greenland. The landmass is mostly plains and mountain ranges, with most of the tribe's population lives on the flattened areas of the continent. Storms and heavy rain are very common, and it snows often in the winter season. Despite the technological advances of the Altendeyes, the region hasn't changed significantly ever since the tribe arrived there. Buildings were built to adapt to the land shape since earthquakes were rare. The Titanic Mountains This is the mountain range that cover the western side of the continent. The top peaks of these mountains can reach up to the clouds at an altitude of four kilometers high. Tall spruce trees and long waterfalls are a beautiful sight, which is the reason why it's a famous hiking trail and sightseeing location among the Altendeyes. This mountain range can be seen even from the northern and eastern side of the continent, noting it's massive size. Near the foothills in the western side, scattered houses and villages start to appear. These settlements have small numbers of dragons residing in them. Near the central part of the continent, larger town start to appear. Altendeyen Harbour This is the natural harbor that is located in the northern side of the continent, made up of two extending peninsulas. Symbolizing the pride and power of the tribe, this is where the most naval vessels are located. Just like the towns, the harbor is built to the shape and topography of the land it's on. Dragons are free to visit the harbor, even if they're not in the Navy. The harbor was built in 1872, the year in the Altendeye timeline when ships were first introduced and improved from their preceded wooden frigates. History Early History Altendeyes, from the beginning were very cooperative of each other. Unfortunately, the entire tribe wasn't in one place, but scattered all over Pyrrhia. They were one of the first dragons to have lived on that continent. Compared to their neighboring tribes, Altendeyes were feeble and weak. The Scorching/Post-Scorching During The Scorching, the Altendeyes stayed in mountain caves, away from the chaos. Nothing much happened during this period. It would be 4,700 years later before they moved to a continent today known as Schlesierland. The SandWing Succession By the time this war occurred, the tribe had already moved to their current location. They chose to ally with Blaze, as they believed she was the best candidate for the throne. A few days later, hundreds of landing craft arrived at the western shore of the Sand Kingdom escorted by other ships. This process was repeated until 15,000 Altendeyes were in Pyrrhia. Some of them were troops, and some of them were tank operators. Brutal battles were fought, especially with the slightly advanced technology of the Altendeyes compared to the Pyrrhian tribes. The SeaWings suffered the most, as the Altendeye Navy had submarines. Near the end of the war, the Altendeyes used their maximum potential to fight, including surrounding the Sky Kingdom and nearly overtaking the palace. After the announcement of Thorn as the new queen, the tribe accepted it as fact and welcomed home the troops a few days later. Post-SandWing Succession After the war, the Altendeye country was almost depleted of resources. As a result, many destroyed machinery pieces were salvaged back from Pyrrhia and new jobs opened up, mostly in the construction of new houses, as the tribe now focused on population, and for the first time, building of powerful surface ships. Culture General Most Altendeyes work either in the navy or building construction corps. Each village is bonded together closely, and by that means is that most of the dragons all know each other's names. Education is taken seriously, all dragonets from ages one to ten must attend, and local schools are free. A dragon who commits crimes is often considered by the community as a disgrace to the tribe, and soon that dragon will be burned on a stake. Government The Altendeye tribe is ruled by a restricted monarchy, which limits the ruler's power over the kingdom. Each branch of the kingdom (eg. navy, bank) is controlled by one certain dragon, and they can either approve or disapprove of the queen/king's orders and give their commands to the occupation they are assigned to. Unlike the Pyrrhian tribes, the throne is not passed down by killing. Instead, the current leader gets to rule until he or she dies of any reason, including natural causes. The heir is chosen at the start of the new ruler's reign, preventing any conflicts. Laws in this tribe's society are very strict, possibly a trait learned from the IceWings. A dragon accused of guilt will be sent to court, where he/she will be decided of prison and the interning time. A strange law is that an Altendeye is prohibited to ever get a mate, and the government's reason for this is that Altendeyes can reproduce asexually. Tribal Relations RainWings These two tribes have a very close relationship. Commonly, dragons from either tribe would go and visit the other tribe. SeaWings The SeaWings and the Altendeyes have a neutral bond. Ever since the war, they have been fighting over sea supremacy. SkyWings Altendeyes are impressed by the militaristic culture and courage of the SkyWings. Interaction with this tribe is rare, though. NightWings The tribe has a hatred of NightWings for their imposing behaviors and lies. Unfortunately since the NightWings had been hiding on the volcano island for most of the war, and their current location in the Rainforest, the Altendeyesare not able to launch a strike on the night dragons. IceWings Due to the alliance with the IceWings during the war, and the social system of this tribe, the Altendeyes have admired the ice dragons. However, they don't communicate with this tribe very often. SandWings Despite part of the SandWings being allies, Altendeyes still doubt the population values of this tribe. MudWings These two tribes have nearly none contact. Naming Most Altendeyes are named with either the sea-related words to sky-related words, but the order of these prefixes and suffixes may be switched around. Rarely, a dragon is named after a historical event or object in the human timeline. Trivia * The tribe's technological age is set to 1940. * Altendeyes are fierce fighters, whether in the air, sea, or land. * Ships of the navy and planes of the air force are not considered to be more powerful than the dragons, as they are small as compared to a dragon. * The population of the Altendeyes is 1,500,000. Work in progressCategory:In Development